The Hidden Rose
by Fireroses
Summary: Ginny is tired of being called Ron’s little sister.She wants to prove that she is Virginia,a grown up woman that can defend herself and her beloved ones.And the first step is by advancing into her brother’s class with the help of of her ancestor's powers.
1. And So it Begun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything(Obviously. I don't think I can right as good as Rowling does, or else I would have been rich by now….).

Summary: Ginny is tired of being called Ron's little sister. She wants to prove that she is Virginia, a grown up woman that can defend herself and her beloved ones. And the first step is by advancing into her brother's class. D/G of course.

This is my first story ever on fanfiction, so be nice. Pweaze…!

Ginny Weasley. No. Virginia Weasley. Though these names are one, the people which they represent are complete opposite. Ginny was a little girl that walked in the shadows, afraid of the rest of the world, with no mind of her own. Her only protection was her brother and his friends, the famous Golden Trio.

But all that belonged to the past. Ginny Weasley never existed. That little girl was what They wanted to think of her and she just played along. But not anymore. She was sick of being unnoticed and being told what to do(one thing among them was to keep her true self hidden and never let the people see who she really was and what she could do). She was special. And she was going to prove it.

Her secret that only Dumbledore and the teachers knew was well hidden in her trunk. A secret that when it will it be announced, Ron would faint, then wake up and yell at her for not telling him, then faint again because of his rising blood pressure. Oh, she wouldn't like to miss that for anything in the world.

These were her thoughts as she looked herself in the mirror. She loved her body, but mostly her self. She had the perfect body, which could make the men drool and the women to cry for their lack of the perfect curves that she had, all in the right places. Her hair was dark red, like blood that flows from an open wound, the exact opposite of her brothers and that's why she loved it. Her eyes were brown but when she was angry they became dark brown with a hint of red in them, and she had an explanation for that which would be revealed very soon. She was almost 6 feet tall. She was wearing a simple jean that fitted her body perfectly, with a chain hanging on her left hip, and a green(this was her favorite color and for a reason….) t-shirt with the words "If you can read this you are too bloody close" in black. She wore black leather boots that reached her knee, although they were under the jean. She had worked all summer and managed to earn a lot of money that she had spent for herself(but there were more left to spent later). Her hair was in a bun with a few strands falling on her face. The only make-up that she needed was just her dark red lip-gloss.

"Ginny, get your ass down here before we lose the train." That annoying voice belonged to her 'dear' brother, Ron. He was so anxious to see Potter and Granger again, although they were both here not even a month ago. Yes, you read right. Potter and Granger. She never had a crush on the famous boy Who Couldn't Die And Had To Make Her Life Miserable. These were only rumors. As for Granger, she was a bloody Know-it-All who had to make that a known fact. A girl who never gave a shit about her, unless Ginny was in 'danger'. She didn't have a problem with Muggles, as long as they stayed out of her way. She was using Muggle things and knew a lot about them(specially their weapons, cause she knew how to fight in an arm to arm fighting).

With a last look in the mirror she went downstairs were her parents and Ron were waiting patiently.

"Finally! What took you so long?" her said brother. But after he checked her from head to toe he added "What do you think you are doing wearing that chain? You are not going anywhere, unless you get rid of that piece of metal that makes you look like a little punk!"

"Firstly, I was looking myself in the mirror. If you have a problem with that then go and whine to mother, or else shut your mouth and never complain to me about being late cause you know who takes long enough to get himself ready in the mornings. Secondly, this Piece of metal, as you call it, will stay right where it is, cause I like there and _I _want it there." Ginny said and walked in to the car, leaving behind a shocked Ron.

Thankfully the ride to the train station was uneventful, because Ron was still trying to understand what had happened back there. But as soon as he saw his two best friends, his mind(or whatever you can call that, which he has inside his head) erased the event.

Soon enough, Virginia(cause this is her name from now on) stepped into the platform and all eyes turn to her.

A blond boy was standing on the corner of the platform, observing everything. His hair was falling in his eyes making him even more gorgeous than he already was. His beautiful grey-silver eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for his next victims, until the fell on his least favorite person. 'There is Pothead and his mudblood girlfriend. Hm. He managed to live trough the summer. Apparently no Death Eater tried to kill him. I wonder where the third idiot of the group is.' he said in his mind. As weird as that may look, it was true. Draco Malfoy hated Voldemort and everything that had to do with him. But most of all, he hated his father for following a mad mudblood thinking that this was power. On the contrary. By following him, Lucius showed weakness, not being able to become a leader, and helping someone that wants to kill his own pathetic kind. It's disgusting. A Pureblood being in the command of a mudblood.

But his thoughts were interrupted when the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walked in the platform. Her hair reminded him of blood and her skin was like porcelain. She was like a Fallen Angel, his Fallen Angel cause he was going to have her one way or the other. She was Draco Malfoy's next prey…..

Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I didn't write it on purpose. My other self made me do it. She is mean, evil, malevolent, anything that has to do with bad people, she has it.

Please let me know if you like it and you want me to continue. Don't forget that this is my first attempt, so be nice to me. I beg thee, oh wonderful readers…

I would also like to apologize for any mistake in grammar that I did. For that I would love to have a beta to correct me.

May your souls be well…..


	2. An Heir

Guess who's back, back again!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: Well people you know the drill. I own nothing except the plot.

A warning: I don't like Harry Potter. If you like him then you shouldn't be here. The same goes for those who like Hermione Granger.

Also I would like to be one of those writers that pretend that Half-blood Prince never existed, but I may use some things from there.

Now on with the show!

Virginia felt sick when she saw Potter and his sidekicks ( the mudblood and her stupid brother) in the platform hugging each other and chatting eagerly, probably planning their next 'adventure' of saving the world.

But she knew better than that. Every time that Potter was announced as the hero in every goddamned year it was completely out of pure luck. He didn't have a clue of what was originally planned.

In his first year he thought that Severus was the traitor and the one who wanted to take the Philosopher's stone for Voldemort. He wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for his superstition and the fact that he knew what was down there because Hagrid took him to Gringotts Bank when he went to retrieve it.

In his second year he could have prevented all that if his head wasn't so stuck up in his ass, thinking that he is a true hero. If he could just stop for a minute and speak with her… But nooo! He is Harry Bloody Potter, The Boy Who Lived To Become A Stuck Up Bastard.

But she didn't mind. In that year she learned who she truly was, or a part of that truth… You see, when Tom Riddle was destroyed by the aforementioned asshole she still was able to speak Parseltongue. That, of course, scared her and she went to Dumbledore to help her. She took a few tests but the all showed that she wasn't possessed anymore or that there was a part of Tom in her. She hadn't told them about her new 'ability' though afraid that they would have sent her in St Mungo's. But the answer to that came later. Well, some years later.

But for now, she couldn't stand the lot of them so she passed by without them taking any notice. She got on the train and found an empty compartment. After putting her stuff above her sit she sat down waiting for the train to leave. She still had another fifteen minutes until they leave so she looked out of the window observing the passers by. Absentminded she took hold of her medallion and started twirling it between her fingers, making her feel comfort. It was a soothing sensation knowing that it was there. It was a charm actually (although she didn't know its full potentials), in the shape of a heart. On the right there was a dagger digging into the heart. But what excited her mostly was a snake wounded around both the heart and the dagger, charmed to hiss every now and then.

Some would think that this was a madman's work, but she knew the story that was behind. A story that if she opens her mouth and tell, then many beliefs would fall apart.

She found about that last year, in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

**_Flashback_**

_Ginny was walking in a dark corridor late at night. She had no sleep so she decided to go for a walk. She was very good at hiding and wandering around silently._

_When she looked up she saw that she was in a corridor that she hadn't seen before but somehow it felt familiar. Deciding to move forward she came to a dead end with only a painting hanging from the wall in front of her. It was a weird looking painting. It was dark and the only thing that was visible was the waist and the covered legs of a woman who was sitting on an armchair. Her gown was blue, from what she could see and her hands were on her laps, the one over the other._

_Suddenly she felt pity for this woman and she put her hand out, longing to touch hers. But instead of touching the painting, her hand_

_went through(in) the portrait and grabbed the woman's hand. She was shocked. Ginny looked up in the painting to see what will happen next, for she knew that this wasn't normal._

_She was right! The woman's head appeared out of the darkness. Ginny was stunned. She was beautiful! Her brown hair was up in a tight bun and her brown eyes looked so angelic but they could penetrate your very soul. Her full red lips could make any man want to kiss her. _

_The woman looked forward into the darkness of the corridor and in a very soothing voice, she said "Salazar? Is that thee? Thou finally found me!" but when her sad eyes fell on her, her smile faded a little and continue "No. Thou are not Salazar. But it's alright. I wasn't expecting to be found so quickly by him. Instead I was found by thee! What is thy name, my young girl?"_

_Ginny managed to say her name. "Virginia! Hm. Such a wonderful name thou have!" she replied, thinking for a while._

"_How was I able to wake you up, my lady?" asked Ginny when her voice fully returned. "You were expecting Salazar Slytherin, meaning that he is the only one that could do that."_

"_Tell me my child, did something strange happened to thee lately?" the lady asked._

"_Well, no. Not recently, that is." Ginny replied, still confused._

"_In those past years, then?" the woman asked, seeming to know where this was going to._

_Ginny was a little afraid to tell a woman that she just met her dark secret that no one else knew. But she couldn't help it. This woman inspired trust. "Yes, my lady. Four years ago I received the ability to talk to snakes."_

"_Receive, thou say? Oh but I think that thee were born with this... no, not ability, with this Gift! Let me finish!" she said quickly when ginny tried to ask her something. "Earlier thou asked me how thee were able to wake me. It's rather simple actually. Very few can do that. Only Salazar and those that have the same blood as my love's flowing through their veins, his heirs, have this ability. Now, inside thy body and soul, his powers are slowly waking. Being a Parselmouth is one of them. Do thou understand what I am saying?"_

_Ginny was pale. She understood very well what all that meant. "I am Salazar Sytherin's heir? But it's impossible. My family line is not the same as his."_

"_Who said that this is thy family line?" the lady said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Don't worry. Thou will soon find who thou truly are. But for now…." Ginny's hand, which was holding the lady's hand all this time, suddenly fell. The lady was gone and in her place stood an entrance to a dark room. Unsure of what to do, Ginny was standing there, until a voice that was remarkably the same with the lady's said "Go on. Don't be afraid. In there you will find your heritage, not only in content but in power too!"_

_Still scared, Ginny entered the room. As soon as her feet touched the ground torches, all around the room, came to life. She was shocked. It was a beautifully decorated room. On her left there was a fireplace made from black marble and in front of it there was a green sofa and a coffee table made from glass and black marble, matching the fireplace. On her right, there was a desk, also made from the same marble._

_Across the room, there were many bookcases with all kinds of books and in front of them a table from cherry wood stood proud. A green carpet made from the softest material that anyone could touch, was covering the floor. All in all this room was the biggest and most magical place that Ginny had ever seen._

_She noticed two more doors. The one on the left between the fireplace ant the bookcase was a potions room, with every single ingredient that there was in the world._

_The other one on her right, between the desk and another bookcase was a green and black bedroom. In the far end was a king size four-posted bed, made from the same wood as the table in the previous room and with green velvet sheets and pillowcases. To her right there was a walk in closet with mirrors in it. On the other side there was a door that lead to the bathroom, all made from the same black marble. The bathtub was like a small pool with tubes of every flavor._

_It was amazing! But there was something that she didn't notice before. A small showcase, near the table. Inside there were two earrings in the shape of two snakes wounded around two blades, a necklace in the shape of a heart, with a dagger penetrating it and a snake wounded around them both, lying on a green velvet cushion._

_She immediately felt drawn to them and took the glass off of them. She touched them, feeling the cool metal on her skin. She knew this metal. Mithril. An Elvish, unbreakable metal that only those that were blessed by the Elves could have it._

_She put them on and was able to feel the power flowing through her body. A dark light surrounded her and she looked like a Dark Angel. She even obtained knowledge that no one in her time knew. In her time? This was Salazar's knowledge, no doubt!_

_From that moment on she stopped being a weak girl, but became a woman with powers beyond imagination. _

_She became Virginia…_

_**End flashback**_

She felt the train move and dropped the medallion with a sigh. Thanks to that she was able to mark high scores(even higher than mudblood's)

in her OWL's last year. Soon she was going to face the consequences (an angry Ron), but she didn't care.

She knew that, from the time that she found out about her ancestor, things would change and not always for the best.

Author's note: sorry for the lack of Draco, Dracoholics. But in the next chapter they will finally meet!

Please review and let me know if you liked it or not.

I would like to thank **Helldarkangel1 **and **rkins **for their wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me!


	3. Friend or foe

Sorry it took so long to update, but I didn't have much time. You've heard the word 'school' before, haven't you?

Anyway, I'm still looking for a beta guys

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

In this fic… Actually in every fic that I will ever write I'm going to pretend that Blaise is a boy, a handsome boy indeed….. But don't worry! Draco has no competition….!

((Translation Example))For what? You'll see….!

Another chapter, another madness… Did I forget to tell that I am crazy? Really? Oh well, now you are trapped too in my madness(I honestly don't know what I am writing right now…..). Anyway, let's skip to the story, shall we? Hehehehe

--------------------------------

After that 'accident' Virginia spent most of her time in that room, learning about her abilities and how to control them, Salazar Slytherin's life and other things such as powerful (Unforgiven) spells and potions and fighting techniques (although it seemed to her as if she already knew them) not only bare handed but with muggle weapons of every kind as well. She had found books explaining every move and decided to practice them, and now she can't wait until she uses them….

But for now she decided to read, so she stood up, took a book from her bag and started reading it when she sat down.

-------------------------------

Draco was bored. He was currently sitting in his compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. Most people thought that they were dumb but in trough they were faking it. It was a façade so that they couldn't put them in any assignment. And by them I mean Voldemort and their Death Eaters parents. It was better to pretend that you are stupid than be made to kill under the mad man's command. And that thought was in every Slytherin's mind.

But they had also changed physically. They weren't any longer the two big goons. All that fat became muscle and they stopped being that large. Their faces were prettier. They could be considered number 4 and 5 in the list of the hottest boys in Hogwarts.1 was of course Draco, 2 Blaise Zabini a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale, a perfect combine of black and white. 3 Theodore Nott with brown hair and eyes also with a pale complexion.

With a sigh Draco stood up and left the compartment. He was looking for someone to annoy. He opened the door to one of the compartments and when his eyes fell on the single person occupying it his lips turned into his trademark smirk.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little Weasel! And all alone if I may add!" he said with supposedly fake enthusiasm. Virginia barely looked up from the book to take a look at him and continue her reading.

Draco was irritated by her behavior so he decided to close the door and sit down, across from her. He was looking out of the window planning his next words that would catch her attention. He normally didn't have a problem with thinking something like that, it just popped into his mind, but right now it was an exception. It appears that she couldn't be faced by any of his remarks. And it was driving him mad………

He looked her way mesmerizing her. He was right earlier. She was gorgeous. Her dark red hair was falling around her face in little curls and her chocolate eyes were scanning the book furiously. He noticed that her freckles were no where to be found. Her face was pale with characteristics that every woman would kill to get. She had the right curves in all the right places, although she was sitting down and he couldn't see her body completely.

His eyes widened when they fell on the book that she was reading. 'It's impossible! That book is very rare. How could she have it? It costs a fortune!' he thought.

The book that she was reading was indeed rare. There were only three copies in the whole world and the two of them were now in the Malfoy Manor's library. His family managed to obtain them after years of searching. They wanted to be the only ones who had the knowledge of what was inside that book. But they only found these two. No one knew where the original was. 'How is it possible that she has the third book? But most importantly, how is it possible for her to read the contents of this book?'

The title of this book was 'Η πιο παλιά και ισχυρή μαγεία από όλες: Η Ελληνική' and if someone wanted to read this book then they needed to know how to speak Greek. He decided to test his theory. The oldest and most powerful magic of them all: The Greek one

"Λοιπόν, Weasley, απορώ πώς κατάφερες να αγοράσεις αυτό το βιβλίο. Πούλησες τα αδέρφια σου και όλη σου την οικογένεια για τα χρήματα αυτά;" he asked her with a smirk in Greek to see if the book was original or a supposedly translated version of that which he was sure that there was none. ((So, Weasley, I wonder how did you managed to buy this book. Did you sell you brothers and you whole family for that money?))

--------------------

Virginia knew the game that he was playing. He wanted to see if she truly knew Greek and if that book was real. She should have known that he would have at least one of the other two copies.

"Αν και δε σε ενδιαφέρει, είναι κληρονομιά από την οικογένεια μου. Now what the fuck do you want? Oh, wait. You are wondering how was the little weasel able to learn this language. Well, it comes with the package Malfoy. You want to read this book, you have to learn Greek." She answered with anger in her voice. He was starting to get in her nerves. ((Although it's none of your business, it's heritage from my family))

While he was shocked, she had the chance to take in his looks. Okay, she had to admit it. Draco Malfoy was definitely handsome. He stopped using gel and now his silver-blond hair was falling in his silver eyes. His lips were thin but they begged you to kiss them. His face had aristocratic features that made him look a man and a boy at the same time. His body had filled up perfectly, from years of Quidditch training. Her fingers were itching to touch his muscles. But she had to control herself. He was the Slytherin Prince, after all.

How ironic. Here she was, the true Slytherin heir, facing the prince of her ancestor's House. Could this be Fate's work?

"Then how is it that none of your brothers know Greek?" his voice woke her from her trance. "I saw them in the library trying to understand what a few Greek words meant, but in the end they had to ask for help from Madam Pince."

"Simple, actually. I was the only one that was interested to learn that language and read this book. Now if you don't have any other annoying question, I would like to change. Έξω!" she said motioning to the compartment door. ((Out))

"Don't think that this… interrogation is over, Weasley. I am going to find out the truth about you, one way or the other." He said smirking and left, closing the door behind. In truth, she was a little scared.

------------------------

The train stopped and students started filling out. The first years followed Hagrid with admiration in their eyes, while the rest of the students entered the horseless carriages.

Virginia stepped out of the train, trying to get away from the Dream Team. She quickly found an empty carriage and entered it. She hasn't told anyone but she could see the Thestrals, although she hadn't seen anyone die. It was probably another power that the necklace gave her.

Soon the door to her carriage opened again and Blaise Zabini's head appeared. He took one good look at her and then smiled to her. "I found one" he said to someone who was outside, then sat next to her. "Hi. I am Blaise Zabini. I don't think I've seen you here before. First time coming to Hogwarts?" But she didn't get the chance to answer, for there he was, Draco Malfoy, entering the carriage followed by Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, we meet again. It seems that Fate wants us to be together, Weasley!" Malfoy said.

"You mean that this is the Weasley's little sister?" asked Blaise. "Wow. You surely have changed." He said with a smile.

Instead of blushing like Ginny would, she returned the smile and thanked him and then said to Malfoy "What would you now about Fate Malfoy?"

"I know enough to be able to speak about _them._" he said emphasizing the last word.

But before Virginia could answer, Pansy spoke "Don't mind Draco. He is _always_ like that. Sometimes we have to shut him up to prevent a headache. I'm Pansy by the way." and with a smile she extended her arm for Virginia to shook.

And so she did, but not without doubts. "Why are you being so nice to me? I am a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Weren't you supposed to hate me or at least be disgusted?" she asked

"Being a Weasley is Draco's problem. As for the Gryffindor part, we don't believe that you belong there." Pansy said, but when she saw the confused look on Virginia's face she added "We saw you earlier in the platform, looking at your brother and his friends with hatred and we think that this is not a normal, sibling to sibling reaction…." a smirk now plastered on her lips.

Virginia also smirked. "Well, what can I say? I hate them. They think that they are the savior of this world." Then the carriage stopped and she got out. She looked at them and with a smirk said "Nice meeting you! We shall catch up sometime later!" and turned to walk away, leaving behind a smirking Malfoy, a smiling Pansy and a shocked Blaise.

------------------------

A/N: Did you notice my obsession with smirks? But they look sooooooooooooooo good on Draco's beautiful face!

Anyway, please review and let me know if you liked it. Please! Reviews cleanse the soul. My soul needs lots of reviews. Please.


	4. The announcement

AN: Sooooooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. It's not my fault (completely). My PC was murdered by my cousin. DO NOT let children play with your pc, EVER.

Disclaimer: You know the drill….

Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed. I'm grateful. No, really I am. Why don't you believe me? Why? Why I never walked away? Why I played my self this way? Now I see your testing me pushes me away (as you can imagine I am listening Linkin Park right now so don't mind me……).

**Helldarkangel1**:Thanks for your support! You have been reviewed since ch 1. I am truly touched…. (It's not the madness talking. Just me!)

**SilverUnicorn66: **Thank you sooo much. Well you can't blame me for having this obsession with everything that has to do with Draco…….

**Norwegian ridgeback: **Any (in)sane person would hate the Golden Trio. I mean, Honestly!

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **Thanks! Oh! btw INTERESTING Bio. Maybe madness is contagious after all…..!

**HarryGinnyfan23: **Thanks for your support.

I know that Ginny's name is Ginevra but I prefer Virginia. So, let's all just pretend that her name is Virginia.

-----------------------------

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, in the Great Hall, thinking about the conversation that he had with the Weaselette. He truly ought to start calling her like that again. After all she was still a Weasley. So, what if she had a nice body and was the first female that back talked to him? Okay. Just erase the nice body. She _is _a Weasley for crying out loud! And he is a Malfoy. Those two can't be good when put together. They have a bad chemical reaction, just like when you put Jobberknoll feathers with Knotgrass in the same potions. Never good. You might end up dead from serious loss of blood, from all the wounds that the explosion might cause. And that is if you are lucky…

But back to the matter at hand. She has to be treated like a Weasley nothing more. Now the only thing that he had to do was convince the others…

"The little Weasley has definitely changed. She is nothing like her dump ass brother. That boy will get himself killed with that big mouth of his. Of course it would be a bonus if I kill him." Blaize said with excitement in his eyes. He was sitting on his left and Pansy right across from them.

"_Of course_. But I don't care about the male one. He is just annoying. Nothing more than a stupid sidekick of a stupider boy who doesn't have a life. But the female one is interesting." Pansy replied mockingly to Blaise's wish at killing Weasely.

"Could you two stop talking about the Weasley clan? It's bad enough that there are nine of them in the world and the two younger are right across from here. Do I have to hear about them too? I even find Dumbledore's extended speech more interesting than your conversation." drawled Draco with boredom.

In truth he found the conversation more enjoyable, but they didn't have to know that. Apparently Dumbledore's speech was boring since all of the student were yawning or holding their heads already asleep.

Blaise was about to reply him, a look of pure amusement on his face, when Pansy cut him and motion for the both of them to look towards the Staff table.

It was right after the Sorting, when the professor got up to continue his talk, that every eye in the room fell on him. There it was. One of the biggest surprises. But what could it be? He had already announced him and the Mudblood as Head Boy and Girl. He shuddered at the thought of her as the Head Girl. 'So what could it be?'

-----------------------------

Virginia was pleased because of the conversation that she had earlier with the three leaders of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, Prince of the House. Blaise Zabini was the second Slytherin Sex God on the list and Prince of Slytherin. Every one in their House respected them and every girl in the entire school wanted them. Thus they were on the list… And Pansy Parkinson had the brains the every other Slytherin(except Malfoy and Zabini) lacked.

And they treated her quite friendly, well as friendly as a Malfoy can treat a Weasley, but Zabini and Parkinson had started a conversation with her. She had a feeling that this year was going to be more interesting that she expected.

But right now she was trying to block out her brother who was talking about Quidditch for the past hour.

"Hey Gin. So how are you doing?" the Mudblood asked, trying to start a conversation. Virginia shuttered at her nickname.

"Good" Virginia replied.

"Nothing interesting over the summer?" she asked again. She was sitting across from her. Her brother on her right next to her and Potter on his right. She was thankful for not being able to see his face.

"No". she was trying to show Granger that she didn't want to talk with her, not now not ever. Weird though. Granger was supposed to be one of the brightest witches in this school and here she was not being able to take one simple hint like that. Oh! Right. _Virginia _is the brightest witch in this school. After all she was the one that was moved up a year. And any time now the announcement was going to take place.

"Oh. Pity. I, on the other hand, was very busy. I found some interesting books that could help me for this year's exa-"

"Tell me once more why are you telling me all these. Did I ask you? No. So why do you insisted on talking to me?" Virginia cut her with a look of boredom plastered on her face and a look of disgusted in her eyes that only an expert could see. Dear old Salazar taught her how to mask her feelings(not in person of course, but from a book, as usual). And she was very good at that.

The Mudblood was on the verge of crying, shock written on her face. Good. About time someone put her in her place, under the purebloods of course. And it was even sweeter that it was her who did it.

By now her brother had turned confused to look at the 'encounter', and so did Potter. And by the look of it they were going to attack her. 'Of course. We don't want to hurt Mudblood's _precious_ feelings now, do we? Give me a break.' So she put a smile and looked towards them.

"Ginny, why did you talk to her like that? She was just trying to be friendly." Ronnikins said. She liked that name. It always made him angry.

Before she could reply, though, Dumbledore stood up to make _the_ announcement. So she smirked and waited. He had already announced Malfoy and Granger Head Boy and Girl.

"Welcome new students. I hope you will get comfortable in time, if not already." He said with a smile. The Dream Team turned to look at him.

"Before the feast starts I would like to make an announcement. Actually, two announcements. First, I would like to introduce you your new Defend Against the Dark Arts teacher, Stephan Lacroix." A beautiful man with brown hair and eyes stood up. He had a very pale complexion, just like Malfoy. He couldn't be more than twenty five. But there was something dark, Virginia could tell.

No one was clapping. Everyone was looking at him, shocked at his 'perfection'. Virginia wasn't faced by his beauty, so she started clapping. One by one the students got out of the trance and followed . Soon the entire Hall was clapping.

The man sat down, smiling and staring at her. She stared back but was distracted by Dumbledore who continue talking.

"I hope that you will treat him nice. And now for the second announcement. It has come to the teacher's and mine attention that a particular student had gone exceptionally good in their O.W.L.s. We decided, therefore, to advance them a year. Ms Virginia Weasley is now a Seventh year student." She was smirking like a mad man by now. Ron had fainted when her name had been announced, after he had changed at least four colours. She was actually impressed at how fast he could change from pale to red, to purple, to green.

Now the entire School Body was looking at her. She didn't care. She just sat there with her arms crossed under her chest. She was looking over the tables when her eyes fell on Blaise Zabini who was smiling at her. He winked at her and she smiled back. She was about to look away when her eyes fell on Malfoy. He had a strange look in his eyes. His face was neutral but his eyes betrayed him. She could read them. After all she was very good at that 'game'.

Did she just saw acceptance? From a Malfoy? No way. But it was gone now. It was replaced by amusement.

A voice on her right made her to look away. "Ginny, why didn't you tell us?" Potter asked. He was leaning over Ron with Granger who was reviving him.

"Because I wanted to see the look on your faces." she said casually. In truth she was biting her inner cheek in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. Potter had a look of confusion on his face, Granger looked somehow mad at her and Ron, who had just woke up was looking at her in disbelief.

"How did you advanced? Not even I got that proposition and I am the top on my class." Mudblood asked the question that she wanted to ask badly.

"As you said it, Granger. The top in your class. Although you _were_ the top because if you want to know Malfoy passed you for four point and Zabini for one. Also these marks are only for your class. I had the highest in the entire school. I did exceptionally well in all my classes as Dumbedore said. Face it Granger. You are not the brightest after all." How she enjoyed it!

"How do you know about my marks… and Malfoy's and Zabini's?" it was the only thing that she could ask from her shock.

"Because Dumbledore told me, after I asked him." she said shrugging.

"How much higher were your marks?" Potter finally spoke.

"Thirteen from your marks, Granger" she answered with amusement in her eyes. 'And here it comes!' she said inside her mind.

"But then, this means that your marks-" Granger was cut off by Virginia.

"Were perfect!"

"WHAT?" Yap! That lousy bastard was her brother who finally got out of his shock.

"You heard me Ron. _Perfect_. As in 'there is not a higher mark' or I would have got it…" Virginia said smirking. "Now if you'll excuse, I am going to my room. It's been a long day. 'Night." She got up and left the Great Hall. Every single eye was on her, but there were once again three particular pair of eyes, grey, blue and brown, that were thinking that there is more than meets the eye in Weaselette. And they were going to find out what exactly was that.

----------------------------

I know it's not long. But it was a good place to stop, so don't beat me. Pweaze…

Also I'm still looking for a beta. As you already saw there were plenty mistakes that I couldn't see.

Please review.


	5. Potions

AN: OMG! It's been like forever since I last updated. I'm sooooo sorry but I had troubles with school. And still have to be honest, until next Wednesday.

**SilverUnicorn66: **Thanks for your review, Emma! Soooo sorry it took this long to update. She is a firecracker, more than you think. You'll see later…

**HarryGinnyfan23:** Thanks for your support!

**Writerofdarkness6:** Thanks for your review. You are one of the readers that have been reviewing, since the beginning.

**Helldarkangel1:** Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter. Stephan's mystery will be revealed shortly….. Hehehehe……

**Shayndel: **Thanks, although I don't think I write that good…

**romeondraco: **Hey don't worry. I like that too. But it's different to read it and different to write it. First I have to make the atmosphere. Unless you want Draco to sleep with a common girl, just for the scene….

**Slytheringrl17:** Thanks for your review!

**Wolf-Snow-Blossom: **Thanks a lot! Do I really write that good? Of course it's a D/G. This is the ultimate couple!

----------------------------

Virginia woke up with a smile the next morning. She remembered that her first class was Potions and she couldn't wait to show her knowledge. Since this was her last year at Hogwarts she was going to enjoy it to its fullest, and that means showing who she truly is.

Only Albus, McGonagall and Severus knew. When Albus found out he wasn't that shocked, like he was expecting this, only not from her… McGonagall was disappointed that a Gryffindor was actually a Slytherin. As for Severus, it wasn't necessary for him to know the truth but Virginia felt like he ought to learn about this. It's weird but whenever she is near him she feels at ease, like he is an old friend or something. And probably the same goes for him, but after he learned the truth he seemed friendlier with her. They even talked a lot in his Private Chambers about all kinds of things like potions and spells.

Virginia showered and got ready for breakfast. She had her own room since she was transferred a year up. And of course because of her being Salazar Slytherin's heir. The most fascinating thing about that was that she chose the room and, surprise, surprise, it was in the dungeons in a place that no kids wander. It was dark. The walls were frome stone and on the floor was a crimson rug. As you entered you could she the king-size four posted bed, the would had a dark color and the curtins had the same crimson color as the rug. For some reason she liked that color almost as much as liked green, black and silver, her ancestor's favorite colors. On the left was the fireplace with a mirror above it. In front of the fireplace was a sofa, two armchairs, both a dark red color, almost black, and between the sofa and the fireplace was a coffee table made from the same wood as the bed, but with glass on top instead of wood. Next to the fireplace was the walk-in wardrobe. In the right corner was the desk, same wood, same color. Right next to it was a door that led to the bathroom.

She knew about this room while no one else did. Actually she knew most of her castle since she had the knowledge that Salazar had. And she said _her_ because according to the papers, the school belonged to her as an inheritage and since no other heir of the other founders has appeared, it was all hers. But she didn't brag about it. She held it a secret for a special moment that she knew it was coming…

She sat down on the Gryffindor table and start eating. It was actually weird cause she ate a lot and still managed to have the perfect body. 'Oh, well. It must be the metabolism or something like that' she thought. So she ate while waiting to go to class.

-----------------------------

Draco Malfoy was definitely not a morning person unlike his dark haired friend. Blaise had tried to wake him up with sentences like 'Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty' and 'Wakey wakey!' full of mockery and cruelty because Draco _hated _morning wake ups. In the end Blaise was awarded with a mouth shut tight done with magic and Draco had managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower to wake up.

While there he thought of the yesterday events. 'So Weasley is smarter than she let others to think. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second… She is hiding lots of stuff that I need to find out. After all she is my prey, a challenge that I must defeat.' In truth he was more interested in her that he let himself think.

As he got out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped in his waist(drools…) and dribbles of water running down his firm chest, he saw that Blaise had lifted the curse that he had put on his mouth earlier and now he was looking at him with fake hatred and also fake hurt in his eyes.

"What? Don't say that I haven't warned you. I told you I don't like to be awaken." He said trying to show him that he was innocent.

"But you cursed me! And I was hurt. I was hurt right here!" he said with fake heartbreaking face pointing at his heart.

"Oh, grow up. You'll get over it soon. I guarantee you that." Draco said while in his wardrobe looking for something to wear. He found black pants and a white shirt. He put them on leaving a few buttons in the front of the shirt open and then he wore his black boots. Black was his favorite color.

Blaise, already dressed up was fixing his hair in front of the wall length mirror. "I might get over it, mate, but until then I am going to make your life a living hell."

"And do remind me why did I give you the password to my room?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Because you wanted someone to wake you up every morning. As much as you pretend that you hate it, I know that you love it. Having always someone to hex first thing in the morning is rejuvenating!" he simply answered with enthusiasm .

"You are unbelievably annoying." said Draco with a look of desperation in his face.

"But you still love me!" Blaise said turning around to look at one of his best friends.

This sounds weird, right? Two Slytherins, instead of planning the world's demise, acting like two ordinary teenagers. But this is who they truly are. The façade is only for the others, their schoolmates from other houses(and their house too, since there are children that want to become followers of Voldemort) and their parents. Only their mothers know that these two kids have actual feelings. And by actual feelings I don't mean lust for power and hatred for the unclean ones as their fathers want to think about them but love for their mothers and respect for their friends.

"What the fuck is taking you two so long in here?" Pansy asked peering in the room.

"What do you think Pans? He totally drained me today…"Blaise said playfully(they are not gay, this is just a friendly joke, but I don't have a problem with homosexual. Hell! My best friend is a homosexual.) with a smirk.

"BLAISE! Shut up, you pervert!" Draco said and with that left towards the Great Hall for breakfast with a smirking Pansy behind and a screaming Blaise.

"Now it's twice the time that I have to recover from the shock, and twice the time that your life is going to be a living hell!" Blaise screamed with mockery so that the Ice Prince could hear him. Draco just rolled his eyes.

---------------------------------

Ron sat down across from Virginia, a look of pure disbelief was written on his face.

"Now what, Ron?" Virginia asked putting down her fork with anger. She knew that she was going to receive a lecture from him since they hadn't met after the revelation of her advanced classes in yesterday's speech that Dumbledore gave.

"What happened to you? You never used to be such a bitch with no feelings. You know, you truly hurt Hermione with your words…" Ron said. Of course. He was sticking up for the Mudblood.

"You have the nerve to call me a bitch? Tell me, _brother dearest_. You said that I have changed. If you had just sat down for a minute, take your head out of your ass and just start talking to me, you would have known that this is who I_ truly_ am. I haven't changed one bit over these years. I was always a bitch, as you want to call it, but only with those that remember my existence only when I have done something that would disgrace the _family honor_… So don't go around telling me that I have changed cause you don't know me at all!" she said. By the moment she had finished she was seething.

Before Ron could answer, she stood up and left the Great Hall. She was angry and afraid at the same time. Angry because her so called brother had just called her a bitch and talked to her like he knew her while he didn't even look at her all summer, and scared because she was so mad at that time that she almost lost control. She had felt her powers rising inside her like a fire when someone is putting more alcohol in it. One more encounter with him like this that will end up with her yelling, and the only thing that will be left from Ron will be his ashes.

Her feet took her to the potion classroom. It was too soon for the lesson to start so she took a sit at the back and waited.

"Miss Weasley! Where do I own this early visit from you?" a voice drawled. She looked up and saw Professor Snape standing in the front of his classroom. It seemed he had just exited from the store closet.

"That _thing _that unfortunately is called my brother tried to lecture me because I told Granger off yesterday at the festival, Professor." she answered with boredom in her voice. Virginia thought she saw something like sadness in his eyes but it was quickly gone. Besides, Severus had never showed this kind of emotion. Why now?

"I do hope that you will try to behave yourself in his presence while in my class. Do not make a scene." Severus said with a smirk. Virginia was one of the few people that had the privilege(other think of it as a curse…) to see Professor Snape smirk and even smile when she had created a new potion, although he tried to hide it. But Virginia still saw it and sometimes felt it to... indeed, she knew someone's mood just by standing in the same room. For example when Severus was delighted with her, the atmosphere would lighten up a bit.

"As long as he doesn't talk to me, Professor, or even throw me one wrong glance, I can guarantee you that I will keep my attention to my potion. By the way professor which potion are we going to make today?" she asked already in the process of putting out her cauldron.

"The Aging Potion, Miss Weasley, but I think it's better if you didn't change it a lot since you will be with a partner." he said already knowing the question that she was going to make.

"And with whom do I have the honor of being paired with?" she asked with curiosity. She saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. That was never good…

"Everything on time, Miss Weasley. Remember that, everything on time…" he drawled. He had a serious look by the time he finished the sentence.

--------------------------------------------

Draco made his way to the Potion classroom with Blaise and Pansy. They were discussing one thing or another. He wasn't paying attention. His mind was wandering to more important things. His father told him right before Draco left for Hogwarts that he was going to receive the Mark soon. He didn't want any sign that declared him as a Mudblood's servant craved in his skin. He had to find a way to get out of this. But how? Lucius would kill his mother if he finds out that he is a traitor to _his_ Master.

They entered the classroom and saw that the Weaselette was already there. They took their sits as the rest of the class entered.

"Sit down and close your mouths, children. This is your last year at Hogwarts and it's going to be extremely hard, especially for those that read only for tests and sometimes cheat at them." he looked at Ron and Harry. "Today we'll be learning the Aging Potion. Who can tell me what this can do? It's not that hard. After all, the name says it. Even a first year can answer that." Apparently most of them should have still been in the kindergarten. Only Granger, young Weasel and the majority of Slytherin raised their hands.

But for some reason Snape chose the Mudblood to answer.

-----------------------------------

When he asked the question, Virginia knew that he had thought of the trap. So the only thing that she could do was smirk at him letting him know that she was going to answer that question right. After all, it was she who found the potion's full potentials.

"The Aging Potion causes the drinker to become older. Whether this is in body only, or in body and mind, isn't clear. It is clear, however, that the more of the potion is drunk, the larger the aging which occurs. The effects of this potion are most likely to be temporary." Granger said with proud after Severus' permission.

"Wrong Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor for not thinking before answering. Who can answer my question right, this time?" All students were shocked. Hermione Granger was wrong? How could this be? Now there was only one hand raised and it belonged to(surprise!) Virginia.

"Miss Weasley care to enlighten us?"

"Of course Professor. The Aging Potion, indeed, causes the drinker to become older. But it can be prepared either for body aging only or for mind aging also, by putting Aconite for mind growth and Monkshood to neutralize Aconite's reaction with Persian cat's Moustache's." Virginia answered with boredom, like it was the most natural thing in the world to possess such knowledge.

"Correct. This is why Miss Weasley moved up a year. Her answers are completely documented." It wasn't an every day thing for Snape to praise a Gryffindor, so naturally all mouths were open and had reached the floor.

"But Professor, there is nowhere in the book this kind of information." And of course Granger had to ruin her moment. She enjoying that she had just shut her up but she had to go and open her mouth.

"20 points from Gryffindor for talking without permission Miss Granger. And just because this is not written in a book doesn't mean that it's not right. Miss Weasley doesn't stay in theory, Miss Granger, but tries what she has learned. Sometimes she even improves a potion. This is what makes a good student, better. The balance between theory and practice. Potions are the same as Charms. Now that I've answered your question Miss Granger, I would like to announce this year's partners. Granger-Nott, Potter-Grabbe, Mr Weasley-Goyle, Parkinson-Brown, Zabini- Longbottom, Patil-Ashenveil and Malfoy-Ms Weasley." The students quickly switched places with their new partners. Cenarius Ashenveil was a transferred boy. He was weird looking with lavender hair and crystal blue eyes. Virginia hadn't paid him much attention in the sorting festival but now she felt drawn to this boy for some reason. He turned and looked at her with a look that promised a lot, like he knew who she was.

-------------------------------

As Virginia sat down next to Malfoy, she didn't miss the shadow of a smile on her Potion teacher's mouth. He had arranged that for a reason, other than House unity, something bigger…

Draco was curious as to why did Snape put him and Weaselette together. If she was so good as he was implying then he shouldn't have put two of his best students together.

But right now his thought where interrupted because his partner spoke up.

"Look Malfoy. I know we are enemies but right now we have a common target, to excel in potions. So, what do you say? Should we put our differences away, for now at least? So that no _accidents_ happen…"

"Nice reasoning you've got there Weasel. Agreed, but only in Potions and assignments that require extra time." Draco said and shook their hands. It was strange. The moment their hands touched Draco felt like his hand was on fire and Virginia like it was frozen. But it didn't hurt. It was soothing. The Slytherin Prince felt like his icy exterior was melted down and was free to be himself and the Slytherin's heir felt like the fire she had in her was cooled down. They felt peacefulness. But was soon interrupted when they had to unclasp their hands so that they could start the potion.

-------------------------------------------

And again sorry for taking so long, guys. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about it.

I am still looking for a beta. But if can stand reading it in this form, then fine……

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Ha! I brainwashed you! You are going to review now!


	6. Closer

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long. I had problems with my university, but anyway. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

A dark figure was standing above a beautifully decorated sink. Stone flowers rose from the floor, twisting their way up, towards the top of the sink where water was displaying colorful images. Dazzling black hair fell around her face like a curtain of the night. Some parts on them were shining like the stars on a clear night. Her dress, the same color as her hair, hung from her body and touched the floor beneath her. A smile was forming on her mouth as she spoke in a whisper, in a language long forgotten to the Humans.

"He found her…" Her voice was like the night breeze that touches the skin and makes it shiver in a pleasant, ecstatic way.

Another dark figure appeared behind the black pillar. His steps were heard as he walked across the black marble floor and towards the woman. His clothes of a blacker color than darkness hugged his well-shaped body perfectly. He brushed her hair and kissed her gently on the back of her neck. As she shivered under his touch he wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, so that he could see in the water.

"Did you have any doubt that he couldn't?" he said equally silent.

"No. I had no doubt that he could find her. I was worried that he might find her too late." she answered.

"Well, the easy part is done. Let's see how he will approach her."

"The truth is the difficult part, love. The truth..." she said, a sad look in her eyes.

"She already knows part of the truth-"

"If things have gone as we had planned." she cut him.

"Don't worry. I have faith in the Origin." the man said.

"You're right." she said sighing. "It hasn't abandoned us for as long as I exist." the woman said turning around. The man's eyes fell on her full red lips that he knew their taste so well, and they tasted like nothing he had ever experienced before. After a minute he couldn't resist any longer and bent to kiss her.

* * *

Virginia was making her way towards the DADA classroom, thinking about the way things went in Potions.

'I thought Malfoy would be worse than usual since he is Severus favored, or he thinks he is, and Sev would never punish him, but he was surprisingly polite. Well as much polite as a Malfoy can be….' she thought. True. Malfoy was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't speak to her, unless it was completely necessary.

Apparently he kept his word. They had a truce. What worried her most was the feeling that she felt when their skins touched. She had to do some research. As she reached the classroom her thoughts turned at today's DADA lesson. According to the book, he was going to teach them the Conjunctivitis Curse, one of her favourite spells.

As she entered she noticed that the classroom was dark. All the curtains were closed and the only source of light was a few candles that hovered above her. She sat at the back of the class on the right side.

As the rest of the class started filling in she saw Professor Lacroix entering the room from a side door. Suddenly all the noise that was caused by the female population of the class, stopped as they saw him. They started drooling while he was oblivious at the reaction he had caused. Virginia was completely disgusted at the girls. She felt movement at her left and turned to see Blaise Zabini sitting right next to her.

"Hey. Ginny, isn't it?" he asked. He apparently wanted to be friends with her. 'But why…?' she thought as she answered.

"Virginia. Ginny is the stupid nickname that my brother gave me without my permission, of course." she drawled.

"Call me Blaise! I do prefer Virginia. It's more like you." he said with a small smile

"May I ask you something?" she said warily. "I can understand you talking to me, but sitting with me? Isn't it bad for your reputation and against your laws to sit with a Gryffindor?" she asked

"Honestly, I don't care what others think. All I know is that you are most likely _not _a Gryffindor and that I might enjoy your company. Besides, it's hard to be a trio since my two best friends are sitting together…"he said indicating Malfoy and Pansy.

"So, that's the true reason…"she joked with a smirk that could give a Slytherin a run for their money.

But soon their conversation was stopped by Professor Lacroix

"Hello class. My name is Stephan Lacroix and I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year."he said in a mysteriously silk voice.

"Today we'll be learning the Conjunctivitis Curse. As you know, the most important factor for a successful hexing is the sight. Having that in mind, who can tell me what this curse can do?"he asked and several hands were shot in the air but was already looking at her, expecting her toraise her hand.

"I believe your name is Ms Weasley, am I right?" he said indicating Virginia.

She nodded and then said "Conjunctivitis is an inflammation of the conjunctiva (mucous membrane that lines the surface of the eyelid and the exposed surface of the eyeball), and is taken from the Latin "conjunctus," meaning "joined together." This curse is aimed at the eyes of the victim and causes the eyelids to crust together so that the victim cannot see. In addition to loss of sight, it seems to cause pain to the victim as well."she finished with a smile

"Correct. As Ms Weasley explained it can prevent the enemy from having a proper aim, or an aim at all…"he smile and all the girls laughed.

"Now. I need two volunteers, or should I say one volunteer and a victim?"he said with a soft smile. All the girls in the class were looking at him with… lust? Virginia wasn't sure since they were all having a stupid expression on their faces.

"Since you seem to know the spell Ms Weasley, why don't you come up here and be the volunteer?"

Virginia rose with a grace and boredom written all over her face to stand at the front of the class. She went near the professor and waited for him to call the… victim as he called it.

"Well, come on! No one wants to help me with this spell? I wonder why…"he said and the whole class chuckled. "You know it will be good for you to know how this spell feels if you find yourself in a battle and the enemy cast it on you, don't you agree?"

A girl raised her hand indicating that she volunteered but Virginia doubted it was because of the reason the professor mentioned before.

As the girl took her place opposite of Virginia, she took out her wand. For a brief second professor's eyes betrayed his surprise as he looked at her wand but then it was gone. Virginia didn't miss it though and was curious about it. She look at her wand. It was a deep shade of black with many silver symbols, starting from the hilt(?) and moving upwards like a vine. She knew that it was special, but really, what wasn't on her? Every piece of jewellery was a gift from her ancestor.

"O.K. then. Do the spell." her teacher's voice brought her back and she easily cast the spell with a grace that even a goddess would wish for. Screams filled the room as the girl was obviously in pain. She was trying to rip her eyelids but that only caused blood to appear where the wounds that she made were.

Virginia tried to block the annoying sound that was causing her a headache but it was no good. She flicked her wand and the screams immediately stopped. As she sigh in relief she looked up at her teacher's eyes and saw bewilderment. 'Shit! He must have noticed that I didn't pronounce the incantation.'

The professor, who was now standing near the sobbing girl making sure that she was alright as he had already cast a healing spell, quickly looked at the class and said "Well, as you all saw this spell can be really painful and it's always good to increase your endurance. For the next lesson I want from all of you a small essay on methods that can increase our durability in pain. Class dismissed." he said and they all left, wondering why did he dismiss them so early.

* * *

Stephan sighed as he run his hand through his hair. He stood from is chair and took a handful of floo powder in his hand that he throwed in the fireplace. A face appeared as he spoke.

"She already found her wand and can cast a spell with only a thought." he said not hiding his surprise from his voice and the face smiled.

"It was time Stephan. She was probably able to cast this way some time ago and as for her wand we made sure that she would receive it on time." the face said.

"So, I should expect more from her?" Stephan said

"She still doesn't know the full extend of her powers…"he started with sadness in his voice

"And you do?" he cut

"Fortunately no one knows…" the face said and vanished from the fire leaving Stephan alone in his classroom once more.

…..I love you……. Please don't hurt me…………Thnx for any review you are going to send, cause I know you will…..


End file.
